


This Was New

by ephoort



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephoort/pseuds/ephoort
Summary: a small drabble I wrote. It's kinda lame but you can read it if you want.





	This Was New

Clarke ran away. She ran away from the cramped, sticky club. She ran away from the drunk, dancing teenagers. She ran away from the distinct smell of alcohol. She ran away from him. 

The night air was crisp and bitter and cold and exactly what she needed. She let out a breath, one she didn't even realize she was holding. 

"Princess." spoke a deep voice, (one she knew all too well) vibrating against her neck and sending a shiver down her spine, Clarke turned around, not apprehending just how close he was, bumping into his solid, firm chest. As soon as this fact had become clear and she was extremely aware of their close proximity, she took two long strides back.

"Bellamy," Clarke acknowledged coldly, "To what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked sarcastically.

Bellamy rolled his eyes at her malice, then seized her wrist (much to her surprise) forcing her to follow him into a secluded alleyway.

"We need to talk," 

"About what?" She asked haughtily. 

He grimaced, folding his arms over his broad, sturdy chest (what? he's very muscular) and then, "You know what."

Clarke did indeed know *what*, that *what* was the reason as to why she was being so inexplicably austere and reserved towards Bellamy, her best friend, whom she'd been (understandably) very, very warm to only several hours before.

She wanted to omit the previous events that had occurred earlier that night. She wanted to permanently remove them from her brain because she just *couldn't*.

She couldn't deal with the fact that there is a slight *possibility* that she may or may not have, developed feelings for him. For Bellamy.

Who was she kidding?

She was completely and utterly mad in love with him.

Bellamy Blake had been her other half for as long as she could remember. It might be cheesy, and sad, one might even go as far to say it was simply preposterous, but in her opinion, her life hadn't really begun until she'd met him.

"I'm not sure I do..." Clarke mumbled sadly, "What was that to you?"

"What was it to you, Clarke?" Bellamy challenged, albeit his voice soft and kind and so, so *Bellamy*.

"I don't know," Clarke spoke again, quietly.

She studied Bellamy. His bronze, tan skin, the brown freckles speckled across his face. His deep, honest eyes. His dark, dishevelled messy locks. The hopeful expression on his face.

She sighed, and with a little bit of confidence blurted out,

"Maybe I am a little bit in love with you." She confessed, casting her eyes downwards. Suddenly, the intricate pattern on her shoes seemed *eminently* interesting.

Subsequently, she heard a low chuckle, causing her to lift up her head.

And there he was, wearing a shit-eating grin. 

He was fucking laughing at her. 

She felt herself flush, sure that she had turned beet red. With anger or embarrassment, she didn't know. Both, most likely.

With a small *huff!* she turned to run away, however, before she could do so, she felt his strong grip on her wrist, pulling her hurtling back towards him. Looking up at his amused face, she wondered how he could embarrass her further, would he taunt her mercilessly? How could she have miscalculated this situation? Was it really hope on his face or just her bad judgement? She cursed herself, repeatedly until she felt lips on hers.

Oh.

This was new.

 

This was very new.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this pretty much sucks. I wrote it a while ago when I was crazy obsessed with Bellarke but since s5, I've kind of given up hope they're ever going to be endgame. I dunno, I was so sure they were gonna be canon by the end of season five...It was just disappointing that they weren't.


End file.
